


For Old Times Sake.

by Elena_Love20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena_Love20/pseuds/Elena_Love20
Summary: Hermione Granger has made her choice, now she lives with part of heart Missing. One shot about how Hermione Let’s go.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	For Old Times Sake.

**Author's Note:**

> So update** 
> 
> The amazing beckslovesblue beta’d my one shot for me! As of 21/09/2020 it’s been beta’d thank god! 
> 
> So I done this one shot, I was totally inspired by Arctickdart. She done a amazing drawing I’ll link her instagram below for your to check out the piece and give her some love. 
> 
> As always I haven’t beta’d this But I will. 
> 
> I do not unfortunately own Harry Potter world. 
> 
> Please enjoy. ! 
> 
> @arctickidart

As Hermione Granger stared at her reflection in the stunning 18th-century Victorian mirror that was set up in her room, she was taken back to a time when things were much different. 

  
  


_ It was just the turn of the leaves for autumn and that Sunday morning found Hermione on the balcony overlooking Loch Lomond in the Scottish countryside. With the cool crisp breeze licking at her bare legs as she sipped her morning tea with her novel, she thought about how stunning Scotland was when there wasn’t a war. Even though she tried she couldn’t help but let her mind overthink the consequences of her actions last night.  _

_ Just as she was deep in thought, she heard the sheets rustling and the sound of feet hitting the hardwood floor. _

_ “What in Merlin's name are you doing out here without a stitch on except that horrid knitted jumper, Granger?” Draco said, appearing from behind the balcony’s swaying curtains.  _

_ As she ‘hmph’ at him and looked down at her jumper, one Mrs Weasley had knitted for her when she was 17, she shook her head and said; Somethings after a while become keepsakes, there too precious to throw away.”  _

_ She looked back up to Draco's face, and noticed that it was no longer sharp or pointed in the juvenile way it once was. Instead it was well supported and carved like a Greek God,with his pale complexion and broad shoulders along with his liquid silver eyes. Yes, she thought, he'd pass for a Greek God any day.  _

_ Draco merely smirked at her and bent down to kiss her cheek. Hermione tried not to get the butterflies and that feeling of complete and utter love for him, but alas it was a losing battle. She smiled the softest smile when he kissed her because the feeling was unexplainable. With a long inhale of the fresh crisp air Draco sat down and poured himself tea and Hermione resumed her overthinking.  _

  
  


_ A little while later, Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a very well built and sculpted hand travel up her thigh and a set lips descended on her neck. She squirmed and squeezed her thighs together with anticipation when she heard Draco's voice against her pulse point.  _

  
  


_ “You promised me two weeks with you, just you. No one else but me and you. You gave me these last two weeks so stop overthinking and over analysing and let me have you for these remaining days,” he paused letting his hand travel up her thighs sending shivers up her spine. “You promised me as much.”  _

_ Draco said huskily with a tinge of sadness that made her Hermione's heart clench.  _

  
  


_ She looked up at Draco and said in a sad toneO“O, I promise. Just me and you for two weeks, I love you.”  _

_ Her voice matched the sadness reflected in Draco's eyes.  _

_ As soon as she spoke, he’d descended upon her lips making Hermione forget all about her thoughts and consequences. As Draco lifted her into their room, he showed her just as much as he loved her.  _

  
  
  


Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by Ginny rushing in asking if she was ready. She only needed to take one look at Hermione and to know. 

“C'mon, Hemione, it’s your wedding day, you're supposed to be happy. What’s wrong?” 

Hermione had no clue how she could respond to that. She knew she’d made the right choice and she loved Ron, truly loved him. But she couldn’t deny that part of her heart belonged in a manor in Wiltshire with someone she could never be with. 

So as she settled herself she replied to Ginny.

“Just some old memories you know, nothing to worry about. How about we get me ready?” 

That seemed enough for Ginny, because as soon as the words left her mouth, she’d smiled and started on Hermione's hair. Unfortunately for Hermione, she was sucked back into another memory and not a pleasant one. It was the last time she had seen Draco.

  
  


_ “I’ve told you. Granger, time and time again don’t marry Weasley! Am I that bad of a person you’d choose someone who you don’t love as much as me?” Draco shouted in a voice that eerily reminded her of Hogwarts.  _

_ “It’s not as simple as you breaking off the engagement to Astoria,Draco. You know that, and I do love Ron, Draco. That's the problem. I love you and I love him. Stop blaming everyone else. Stop drinking yourself to the point you end up passed out in Knockturn Alley. You need to let go, as I have let go.”  _

  
  


_ The words felt like ash in her mouth, but she knew it was what he needed to hear.  _

_ As she turned her back and went to apparate she heard the faintest words.  _

_ “You may think that’s what I needed to hear, but I think it was you who needed to hear that more than me, Granger. I’ve accepted the fact you’ve made your choice, but that doesn’t mean I’ll ever call you Weasley. You’ll always be My Granger.”  _

_ His voice cracked at the last sentence. And Hermione broke down in sobs as she appeared to Harry. Poor Harry didn’t even have a clue, he just let her be and she cried herself to sleep.  _

  
  


_ The following morning she’d found out Draco had left the country. No one knew where to The Daily Prophet had done a cover on it, which would explain why Ginny had casually brought it up that morning. Even though Ginny never said anything, Hermione was always sure she knew about her and Draco. Because Ginny would comfort her on the nights she’d wake up crying and never ever would she question Hermione why.  _

As Ginny patted her shoulder, she drew Hermione out of her memories and told her that it was time. Time to marry Ron Weasley. Hermione was happy, but still a sadness reminded her that she couldn’t give Ron her whole heart. Not when half of it resides with someone else. She knew that even though she’d marry Ron, she’d be happy and loved and she’d love him. It was a bittersweet thought. 

Still a voice in the back of her mind whispered. “You know you love him more than you do Ron.” 

Hermione squashed the thoughts before they even took root in her mind. 

  
  


After her and Ron’s beautiful wedding ceremony was done, when the food was eaten and the dances were danced, Hermione found herself at the back fields of the burrow away from the chattering noise of the wedding guests. 

Unfortunately her silence was cut short with a very drunk George Weasley spouting abuse to the sky, presumably to Fred, about how Ron’s married before him. A few years ago she’d have found that sad and heartbreaking, but now she found it funny and warming to the heart because George was laughing and having a good time. Some of that sparkle had returned to his eyes. 

She was lost in thought, but a bright blonde mop of hair caught her attention down the fields beside the willow tree.Hermione's heart fell to her stomach and before she realised what she was doing she was walking, no she was running to that blonde flash. When she rounded the corner of the tree, she gasped at what she saw.

  
  


There stood in front of her was Draco. Her Draco. Well, he wasn’t anymore but still, he was here on this day of all things. He stood in a white crisp shirt with black braces over his shoulders and attached to his black dress trousers, with his black dragonhide brogue shoes. 

Hermione couldn't deny he was a vision. 

“Why Granger, you do look dashing in a wedding gown,” he said with a sarcastic voice, but Hermione heard the pain behind the mask. 

“Yes, but I do hate dresses, you should know that. I am not one for all this lavish style,” she replied. 

Before she could stop herself she asked the question she was dreading. 

“Why are you here, Draco?” 

”Because I thought we should have one last dance for old times sake. I didn’t want to leave it the way we did the last time we saw each other,” he said, extending his hand to her with a look of pain and love in his eyes. 

Hermione couldn’t deny him of this, so she nodded her head and replied.“For old times sake.” 

He took her hand and they danced to the faint sound of the music from the gazebo. Hermione leaned her head against Draco's chest and listened to his heartbeat. They stayed like that, dancing for what felt like hours. She was pulled from her trance by the most heartbreaking words.

“I can’t believe you are married now” 

He said with so much emotion, Hermione had to take a step back and glance up at him. She couldn’t read his eyes, as he stared over her head up to the Burrow. 

As he swayed her one last time, she leaned in and hugged him as hard as she could. A voice whispered,“ _ you don’t want to let him go. This isn’t right”  _

_ With that last dance, he kissed her forehead and said; “I wish you all the luck in the world, Mrs Weasley.”  _

__

He let her go and looked at her one last time. Hermione knew she had tears in her eyes, but she didn’t care because her heart was breaking. 

He walked away with his hands tucked tightly in his pockets and she stared after him until he became a dot in the distance and she heard the faint sound of the apparition. She knew he was gone. She looked back up to the Burrow, where she saw Ginny standing watching the whole scene unfold. Hermione prepared for the worse, but all she got was a hug and comforting words as Ginny led her back to the wedding reception. 

  
  


Even though she danced and drank and spoke with everyone, Hermione knew that it wasn’t half her heart that left not merely a few hours ago. It was her full heart that had left, where no one knew. 

  
  
  



End file.
